Serpientes :
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Ahora vemos como fue la vida de Severus, ¿que lo llevo a lo que es ahora?, ¿como va el Juicio de Lucius Malfoy? y sobre todo ¿que es lo que siente el maestro de pociones por su mejor amigo? sean jueces del segundo capitulo.
1. Serpiente Plateada

Esta historia esta hecha para pura diversión, no gano nada con hacerla mas que divertirme, los personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de JK Rowlin.

**ADVERTENCIA **: Este fic contiene escenas que habla acerca de maltrato y violación a menores, también se habla de situaciones que implican relaciones sexuales entre varones, al igual que el lenguaje y demás situaciones que se narran pueden ser ofensivos, por lo tanto si eres menor de edad o simplemente te molestan esta clase de situaciones seria mejor que buscaras otra historia.

Lo que se encuentra "..." son diálogos que recuerda, en este caso Lucius Malfoy, y los seguidos de un guión son los diálogos que se presentan en su presente. (Eso se ve muy raro lo sé)

Capitulo 1 "Serpiente plateada"

Mi vida... ahora que estoy preso en esta fría y apestosa celda de Azkaban, esperando a que me pudra, como todos los demás deben estar seguramente esperando, me pongo a pensar, medito sobre mi vida, sobre la suerte que tuve al nacer en el seno de la familia mas rica y noble de todo el mundo mágico.

Doy un gran suspiro mientras mi cabeza descansa en el intento de cama en el que eh pasado mis ultimas noches, para nada comparados con los lujosos colchones a los que estaba acostumbrado, mis ojos plateados ahora opacados por el peso de mi propio pasado se fijaron en un punto inexistente del roñoso techo de esta celda fría, fría como la familia que me crió, fría como la sangre pura e inmaculada que ah recorrido las venas de todos los integrantes de la familia Malfoy, fría como la noche mas traumática de mi ostentosa niñez.

En aquel tiempo, a mis 6 años de edad, me encontraba en mi recamara, amplia y lujosamente decorada, perfectamente limpia y ordenada por los elfos de la familia, aquellos infelices seres a los que me enseñaron a detestar. Esa noche me encontraba sobre mi cama, con mis mejores ropas y pulcramente peinado, esa noche mi padre ofrecía una fiesta para los que hipócritamente se hacían llamar sus amigos, pero no los culpo, por que él era igual de hipócrita y falso que los que lo rodeaban, por otro lado, yo para mi padre era como un animal, una mascota de lujo que mostraba y presumía, como si se tratase de un hipogrifo, aquellos asqueroso animales que tenían mas cariño del que yo, su propia sangre, a mi madre y a mi siempre nos comparaba con una de esas bestias.

Mi madre, ja, ese titulo solo lo tenia por haberme traído al mundo, la cual solo sonreía como solo las mujeres de alta sociedad lo hacían, alabando siempre cada palabra que saliera de los labios de mi padre. Esa noche como muchas otras fui llamado a la presencia de él y como otras tantas este mismo hablo de todas mis cualidades, de mi infantil belleza, solo comparada con la de una Vela, mi voz angelical; mostró mi largo cabello, su sedosidad y manejabilidad, con sus manos enguantadas tomo mis mejillas y las pellizcó levemente para que se sonrosaran, después tomo mis pequeñas y delicadas manos y las mostró a todos.

"Sería un gran pianista o una excelente amante de haber nacido mujer"

Fueron sus palabras exactas y todos los presentes se rieron, mi madre y mi padre también lo hicieron, hasta que otra voz se levanto entre las demás, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules como las noches oceánicas.

"No necesita ser una dama, tal vez tu no lo sepas ahora Malfoy, pero tu chico de igual forma que una, podría complacer a un varón, puede que uno de ellos sea alguno de nuestros hijos, ¿no lo creen así caballeros?"

Y otra tormenta de risas se cirnio sobre mí, otra vez los hombres se atrevían a burlarse, argumentando sobre lo delicado y lo femenino que lucia, entonces sentí pena, odio y rencor, un que me hizo en ese tiempo apretar con fuerza mis labios, mas la voz de mi padre se alzo de nueva cuenta, imponiéndose ante todas.

"Mi hijo jamás tendrá las tendencias que tuvo tu hermano y la mayoría de los varones de tu familia, y de llegar a tenerlas, las disimulara como buen Malfoy y claro tendrá un hijo, el legado de nuestra familia debe prevalecer ante todo, así que tranquilízate Black, que también conozco a la perfección tus manías y sé que hablabas mas por ti que por tus hijos"

Y yo, aun sin comprender el verdadero peso de estas palabras, tuve miedo, mas cuando las risas volvieron a estallar en el salón, las mujeres como mi madre reían de forma falsa y fingida, yo siendo aun un niño notaba la falta de veracidad en el ambiente, mas nuevamente ese despreciable Black tuvo que abrir sus fauces para mi mayor enojo y vergüenza.

"Me has descubierto Malfoy, lo admito jajajaja, ahora dime el precio por tu hijo y dejemos nos dé niñerías"

Entonces observe como mi padre se levantaba de su lujosa silla aristocrática y dirigió su mirada a mi madre quien discretamente le indico con sus dedos la señal de dinero, para después volver sus ojos a Black, quien esperaba con una sonrisa victoriosa, ese día mi padre me dio a entender lo mucho que valía yo para él.

"Aun es muy joven, mi depravado compañero, espera que madure un poco, pero mientras tanto pasemos a mi despacho para firmar un acuerdo y claro fijar el precio"

Entonces mi madre se levanto y me regreso a mi habitación, no me dijo nada y durante mucho tiempo no volví a oír un comentario al respecto, pero sentía la mirada de él, de ese Black que logro con meritos, que odiara a todos los integrantes de esa familia.

Y una noche antes de mi entrada al colegio se organizo una gran fiesta en nuestra mansión, ahí conocí a mi mujer y a él, a mi alma gemela. La fiesta según mi padre era mi honor, él estaba emocionado con mi segura entrada a Slytherin y había mandado decorar el lugar entero con los colores de la que seria mi casa. Yo por mi parte estaba como siempre, quieto e inexpresivo, disfrutando de la belleza del decorado de la fiesta, de las lujosas vestimentas, aunque siempre imagine que las mías eran las mejores, las más finas y obviamente las mas caras.

Hubo un momento en el que comencé a caminar con tranquilidad y elegancia por el lugar, exhibiéndome tal y como mi madre me había enseñado, cuando mis ojos captaron la figura de otro chico, uno que calcule tendría mi edad, de cabellos y ojos tan negros como la noche, que usaba un traje sencillo sin dejar de ser elegante, la tela se veía de buena calidad, aunque claro no de tan buena calidad como las que yo mismo lucia esa noche, note que ese chico se veía ausente, ausente de la fiesta y de todo lo que lo rodeaba, iba a ir con él, pero antes observe como un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises se acercaba a el para tomarle del brazo de una forma que me hizo recordar como tratábamos a los elfos que nos atendían, que iluso y tonto fui al creer que ese niño no era mas que un chiquillo sin vital relevancia en mi vida, pero creo que ese debió ser el pensamiento que me hizo continuar como si nada. A mis 11 años yo ya era un niño con total indiferencia y elegancia que podría impresionar y seducir con mi infantil frialdad; recuerdo bien que mi padre me mando llamar y sin mayor prisa me moví, ya que un Malfoy no debía correr, solo de ser de vital importancia o como yo mismo descubriría unos años adelante, cuando el Lord Oscuro nos lo indicara.  
Después de unos minutos en los cuales como siempre yo era el centro de las miradas, mi padre estaba en el centro del salón, con su aspecto frío y su porte de total perfección y supremacía, el cual no necesitaba de mucho para callar a los que se encontraban a su alrededor, solo bastaba con que levantara una de sus manos, haciendo lucir la majestuosa manga de su lujoso traje, él comenzó a hablar, pero yo no le oía, últimamente solo lo escuchaba cuando anticipaba mi atención mencionado mi nombre, de esa forma en que solo el podía hacer para que volviera yo a la realidad, mas ese momento en el que yo debía centrar mi atención en sus palabras llego mas rápido de lo que yo imaginaba.

"Lucius Malfoy, hijo único y heredero de todo lo que simboliza ser un Malfoy, será el que una con el matrimonio a la familia legendaria de los Black con la de nosotros, los Malfoy, puesto que nosotros dos, las cabezas de nuestras familia lo hemos acordado de esa manera"

Observe en ese momento como ese despreciable Black se acercaba con una niña de cabellos dorados y de una belleza inigualable, un ángel, yo de esa edad la compare erróneamente con un ángel y con sus palabras comprendía a la perfección que esa niña seria mi futura esposa y sonreía de forma fugaz, sintiéndome orgulloso de presumir a aquel objeto que jugaría el papel que jugaba mi madre para mi padre.

"Narcisa Black será la futura Sra. Malfoy, quien deberá portar con orgullo y especial cuidado el apellido que varias generaciones de Malfoy se han encargado de edificar"

Termino su discurso y la fiesta siguió su curso normal, mas recuerdo que mi padre me tomo de un brazo por primera y única vez en mi vida, así con un agarre firme y fuerte me guió a otro lado a un estudio cuyo paso estaba prohibido para cualquiera, menos para él, dentro de este pude observar el decorado perfecto, bellamente elaborado en piedras como el jade y el marfil, recuerdo que ese día mas bien en ese momento me sentí abrumado y desee con todas mis fuerzas tener ese lugar para mi, lo cual ahora que lo pienso es una ironía, pues ese mismo día jure quemarla y destruirla hasta el ultimo cimiento, pues minutos después note que dentro del estudio ya no había nadie mas que yo, mi padre estaba en la puerta hablando con él, ese mal nacido de Black.

Entonces oí algo que me demostró nuevamente que yo para mi padre no eras mas que un objeto de lujo y claro de conveniencia.

"Bien Black, tienes 5 minutos, ni un segundo mas"

Oí su voz siseante después de que ese asqueroso hombre le extendiera una bolsa de terciopelo negro, cargada al parecer con oro, después ese Black entro al estudio y cerro la puerta tras él, y entonces esas cuatro paredes bien arregladas fueron testigos mudos de los 5 minutos más humillantes y largo de toda mi vida, al salir ese Black del estudio, mi odio hacia su familia fue él mas grande que jamás había sentido para ninguna familia. Entonces mi matrimonio pactado se volvió un peso mas para mi vida, estaría emparentado por gente como ese bastardo.

Mi primera vez fue la nota que me marco, ese día me jure entre las lagrimas y los sollozos disimulados que me vengaría de ese desgraciado y que nadie, jamás, volvería a tocarme sin mi permiso, de eso me encargaría yo, por que sabia que estaba solo, por que sabia que no tendría a nadie mas en este mundo mas que a mi mismo, por eso decidí que aunque mi padre volviese a ordenar algo como lo que había pactado ese día, yo me encargaría de hacerme respetar, aunque fuera aun un niño físicamente ya mi corazón y mi mente había dejado de ser la de un infante. Y todo esto había sido solo para que el apellido Malfoy escalara, nuestro noble apellido.

Años después me entere que dicha situación había sido acordada desde aquella fiesta en nuestra mansión, cuando apenas tenia 6 años.

Me removí en la incomoda cama que me recordaba el despreciable lugar en el que me encontraba y en el que me encontraría hasta que se pudriera cada entraña de mi cuerpo, cada pedazo de mi alma negra, mi celda era privada, y esto era por que mi compañero de celda se había quitado la vida hace unos meses, después de que nos enteramos de que el Lord Oscuro había muerto, lo cual nos sentenciaba de por vida tras estos fríos barrotes, custodiados por Aurores día y noche, que nos miraban unos con odio, otros con repudio y muy pocos nos veían con lastima, la misma que podría inspirarles el cuerpo mutilado de un pequeño animal, así éramos vistos los mortifagos... o tal vez deba decir, los ex – mortifagos, como animales , aquellos despreciables seres en los que nos habíamos transformados al estar bajo las ordenes del Lord Oscuro.

Creo que la temporada más tranquila y agradable de mi vida fue la del colegio, donde desde que puse un pie me distinguí entre los demás, me hice respetar por todos los que me rodeaban, no permití nunca que nadie osara ponerse mas arriba que yo, nunca baje mis ojos plateados ante la mirada de nadie, yo, Lucius Malfoy siempre altivo y elegante. Mi porte, mi belleza y mi entonces creida perfección me hizo el ser más irresistible, no solo entre las mujeres, si no también entre los varones, algunos solían fingir demencia o indiferencia cuando me veía, pero siempre estaba ese tinte en sus ojos que los delataban y si no me deseaban, bien sabia que me admiraban o envidiaban por mi belleza y mis demás características, dignas de un Malfoy, dignas de mi, Lucius Malfoy.

Tras las paredes del castillo me hice sexualmente activo, dominando en toda la extensión de la palabra, a aquellos que eran elegidos como mis amantes. Narcisa también estudiaba a mi lado y jamás fue un secreto para ella que yo no solo tenía aventuras con mujeres sino mayor mente con varones, pues dentro de mi casa no había varón alguno que se resistiera a mis encantos, aquel que no hubiera sido seducido y utilizado por mí, bueno realmente si existía uno, y ese era aquel niño de cabellos negros de la fiesta de compromiso, aquel resulto ser el hijo único de un Snape y una Prince, esta ultima familia fue reconocida por sus excelentes magos negros y sus habilidades casi irreales para las pociones y artes oscuras desde tiempos ancestrales, el nombre del heredero de ese linaje era, Severus Snape, al cual había ignorado, pese a compartir cuarto con el, pero a mis 15 años note algo, el sexo era divertido, en ocasiones, pero después se sentía un vació muy grande, era un vació que yo solía comparar con los ojos negros de Severus, aquel que pasaba sus noches enteras a la luz de una vela con un libro sobre su regazo u observando el techo de su dosel como si existiera algo atrayente en él, siempre alejado, siempre reservado, perseguido y humillado por un Black y su estúpida pandilla de leones.

Recuerdo que una noche llegue a la habitación después de haber tenido sexo ocasional con un chico más grande que yo, esta vez había decidido que seria la lasa común de nuestra casa, sobre la alfombra cercana a la chimenea, yo para esas horas de la noche no estaba cansado si no mas bien estaba fastidiado, pues no solo no había durado nada, si no que el pobre iluso había creído que YO LUCIUS MALFOY, me había enamorado realmente de el, ¡JA, el problema fue convencerlo de lo contrario sin armar mucho escándalo, pero ya que lo había hecho entre a la habitación de Severus y mía, sin mayor preocupación o remordimiento, conmigo uniforma ya perfectamente acomodado, bueno salvo mi corbata, la cual la mantuve aflojada, dentro de la habitación me llamo la atención que todo estuviese negreo, demasiado oscuras, la vela que Severus usaba como luz para su lectura estaba apagada, realmente no le di mucha importancia así que me disponía a irme a mi cama cuando oí un sonido, un gemido que logro que se me erizara la piel, mas aun cuando descubrí que este provenía de la habitación, detrás de las cortinas corridas de la cama adoselada de mi reservado compañero de cuarto; mi maliciase hizo presente e inmediatamente tome una postura mas erguida, sonreí perfectamente convencido de estar a punto de comprobar con mis propios ojos que mi sombrío y callado compañero estaba disfrutando de los placeres carnales como cualquier otro. Mis pasos fueron lentos y sigilosos, recuerdo que una fragante emoción recorrió mi piel cuando volví a oír otro gemido corto y ahogado, entonces mis manos tomaron las cortinas que cubrían la cama adoselada, en ese momento sentí como los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron de forma veloz, cerré los ojos por un momento y recuerdo haber oído la respiración entrecortada de él y después de unos segundos con un rápido movimiento las corrí, mis ojos ansiosos por ver alguna escena donde Severus se retorciera de placer sobre sus mantas se sorprendieron ante la visión real, pues la situación era otra, en ese momento Severus se revolvía en su cama, sudoroso, con sus negros cabellos pegados al rostro, se veía aturdido, Severus no estaba siendo presa de una pasión nocturna, ni siquiera de un sueño que hubiese humedecido sus sabanas al día siguiente, él sufría en sus sueños, cualquiera lo hubiera apreciado con solo apreciar su rostro, una pesadillo lo aquejaba y torturaba de forma indecente, yo en ese momento pensé en retirarme, ya había hecho suficiente con mal interpretarle, como para quedarme a observar como sufría, mas su voz en ese momento resonó en la habitación, lastimera y llorosa y me detuve.

"Suélteme...duele, suélteme me lastima"

Esa fue la primera vez que oía en su voz ese tinte de amargura, ese miedo que podía erizarle la piel a cualquiera, por sus mejillas comenzaron a correr dos ríos de gruesas lagrimas, que por mas frío, por más impenetrable que yo me hubiese vuelto, no pude, simplemente no pude dejarle, así que me acerque hasta sentarme cerca del, ya que apenas se había quedado quieto en un lugar, en posición fetal mientras lloraba y temblaba, entonces me acerque a su oído y comencé a cantar una vieja melodía que solía calmarme cuando estaba triste y poco a poco su llanto se convirtió en un sollozó, un rítmico ir y venir de su pecho mientras que yo para ese entonces lo mantenía abrazado, acurrucado contra mi pecho, creo que jamás podré recordar como fue exactamente que lo hice. Sus sollozos pararon y sentí que tomaba con fuerza mi camisa, y cuando fije mis ojos en su cabeza me di cuenta de que el ya me observaba en silencio, con sus ojos negros, profundos diamantes ennegrecidos, su rostro se veía consternado mas sus labios no emitieron un solo ruido, entonces observe como sus mejillas se teñían con un ligero tono carmín, dándole a ese reservado chico una expresión dulce e infantil que logro sacarme una genuina sonrisa, como lo seguiría haciendo por varios años sin yo saberlo entonces. Y al fin sus labios se movieron.

"Lo siento Malfoy"

Fue su débil susurro antes de intentar escapar de mis brazos, mas ese día me sorprendí al darme cuenta que no lo dejaría, no permitiría que se fuera, solo que en ese momento no sabia la razón.

"No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá y de este día en adelante yo, Lucius Malfoy cuidara de que nada ni nadie vuelva a lastimarte"

En ese momento que hable, mi voz fue serena y vi como su rostro dulce y tierno se revelaba, y el chico reservado y sobre todo arisco aparecía, sus ojos rebeldes negaron la luz que mi mirada le ofrecía y en ese momento sentí algo en el pecho.

"No sabes nada, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que me pasa Malfoy, ¿crees que el llegar en un momento como este y jurarme tu protección dejare que te ganes mi confianza?¿Crees que puedes ganarme como a los demás?"

En ese momento en que sus palabras lentas y dolorosas emanaron su cuerpo rechazo el mío y mis ojos se abrieron en su totalidad, no podía creer que siendo el tan listo y callado no pudiera ver mas allá de lo que los demás decían, mas allá de las acciones que yo tenia, en ese momento yo pude haberle gritado y pude haberme largado a mi cama indignado por el tono de él, pero su reacción, sus palabras, su llanto y sobre todo sus ojos vacios me recordaban a mi mismo, a mi cierto día, años atrás cuando un Black me había marcado.

"Antes de venir a Howgarts mi padre vendió mi cuerpo a la cabeza de los Black, cambio un escalón que subiría mas arriba nuestro apellido por los minutos más horribles y traumáticos de mi vida"

Recuerdo haber dicho de forma casi automática como una defensa y una excusa, logrando así sin contarle por completo, su atención, sus ojos negros volvieron a verme, lo sentí.

"Desde entonces busco dominar a todo el mundo, impongo mis reglas y sobre todo... nadie me toca sin que yo lo quiera, y mi padre esta al tanto, pero no volverá a venderme como lo hizo antes"

Mis ojos voltearon a verle y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, entonces observe como sus manos empezaron a temblar sin su consentimiento mientras él bajaba el rostro, privándome de sus ojos negros.

"¿Co..como...como lo haces?...¿Cómo has logrado...eso en tu familia?"

Recuerdo bien su voz, Severus estaba asustado pero al mismo tiempo impresionado, entonces lo entendí a la perfección, él aun vivía en aquel infierno que para mí con solo 5 minutos me había dejado marcado, entonces tome entre mis manos sus manos temblorosas y sentí como no solo temblaban sus manos, era como si todo su cuerpo temblara de solo tocar el tema, y mis ojos formularon la pregunta que daba vueltas en mi cabeza, una y otra vez.

"Gustaf Clausen... es el amante de mi madre y al mismo tiempo es mi maestro de baile desde muy chico, ellos dos al parecer se enamoraron, pero el matrimonio arreglado de mi madre los separo, mi padre suele golpear e insultar a mi madre desde que yo tengo uso de razón, no le importa quien se encuentre presente siempre y cuando sea de nuestro circulo social, estoy conciente de que eso es malo, de que mi madre y mi maestro debieron y deben sufrir mucho por mi padre pero..."

Su cuerpo volvió a temblar antes de que mis brazos lo rodearan, en ese momento estaba conciente de que me exponía, Severus podía alejarse de mí, golpearme, maldecirme y sin embargo no lo hizo.

"...yo... yo me parezco mucho a mi padre y desde que recuerdo mi madre me odia por eso, me odia con todas su fuerzas y no deja de repetirme que seré idéntico a él cuando crezca, y del mismo modo su amante me odia, él es quien... quien se venga a través de mí por lo que mi padre la hace a mi madre, me insulta, me golpea y desde hace un tiempo el me... desde hace un tiempo mi maestro me..."

En ese momento tuve demasiado y le rogué que no siguiera y lo abrace con fuerza mientras su llanto volvía a aparecer, pero no solo lloro él, esa noche le di lo que no tuve yo, esa noche llore a su lado, sintiendo su dolor como mío. Desde esa noche Severus y yo pasamos de ser simples compañeros de clase a amigos, grandes amigos que ase ayudaban mutuamente, sin llegar a sofocarse, mas en el siguiente curso, en el 6to año, note algo, un sentimiento no solo de una increíble atracción física se apodero de mí, y a medida que el año pasaba ese sentimiento crecía, y después de Navidad yo lo busque en un sitio aparte de la multitud para declarármele, aun recuerdo que esa noche mi corazón parecía correr, parecía que sus latidos eran oídos por todo el mundo y sin embargo lo que logre con eso fue asustarlo, sus ojos huyeron de los mío y por un largo tiempo me evito, logrando que su actitud me doliera de una forma tan profunda que creí que no podría seguir con mí mascara de perfección y de total indiferencia, mas al finalizar ese año, cuando sentí que todo se había perdido, él me busco y lo hablamos, quedando tan solo como amigos, él mismo me expreso que le daba mucho miedo aun sentir y que de por si mi sola presencia ya lo turbaba, no pedí mas y fui feliz con eso, mas Narcisa empezó a fastidiarme, ellas quería casarse en cuanto diera termino el 7mo curo y yo solo quería encontrar la manera de deshacerme de ella para poder cortejar libremente a Sev mas no podría hacerlo, antes de eso debía engendrar un heredero de el glorioso apellido Malfoy.

En el 7mo curso mis hormonas eran algo peor que la sed de un naufrago a mitad de la nada, mi actividad sexual sin embargo, ya no era la misma, y eso se debía a que simple y sencillamente no me satisfacían, yo solo pensaba en él, en Sev, en sus ojos, sus palabras, sus selectas sonrisas y por Merlín, su cuerpo era demasiada tentación para mí, esbelto y mas moreno que el mío, espaldas ligeramente amplias, piernas fuertes por sus ensayos de baile, que descubrí eran una locura mas de alguna de sus familias, como la del canto y la música para los Malfoy, aparte de eso poseía caderas fuertes y varoniles, su rostro, su cabello cayendo libremente por su rostro y su cuello o bien, empapado por el exquisito y salado sudor que perlaba su piel tan tersa y suave a la vista, ¿cómo lo sé, eso es muy sencillo, al principio solo podía observarle cuando se vestía en el cuarto o cuando salía de la ducha, sin embargo para entonces yo empecé a ofrecérmele descaradamente, el tal vez nunca podría ser mío, por culpa de ese desgraciado de Clausen que lo había dejado traumado hasta que Sev se le revelo, pero aunque él no fuese mío yo quería ser de él, quería pertenecer, yo me le entregaba en cuerpo y alma cada noche, hechizábamos la habitación para evitar que todo el castillo se enterara de nuestra pasión, ya que yo sin pudor alguno gritaba su nombre y miles de cosas mas que solo nos concernían a el y a mi.

Enamorado, estúpida y completamente enamorado de él fue como me case con Narcisa, mientras que él me observaba aun lado mío y yo le mandaba fugaces miradas en respuesta, y esa noche, mi noche de bodas, tome con furia y con locura el cuerpo de Narcisa, y ella se sintió orgullosa de eso, lo veía en sus pupilas, en sus movimientos, mas cuando termine gritando el nombre de él, no lloro, no me reclamo, pero sus ojos tenían odio y yo recuerdo que desde esa noche le aclare que yo jamás le pertenecería, por que Lucius Malfoy desde hacia tiempo que tenia un único dueño y para alegría mía, solo basto esa noche para engendrar a el que sería mi otro motor de vida y al mismo tiempo, lo único que me ataba a Narcisa, ya que 9 meses después nació Draco, fuerte, sano y hermoso, idéntico a mí; para entonces Sev y yo ya éramos mortifagos, aliados de el Lord Oscuro.

No pretendo olvidarlo, pero prefiero no recordar lo que sucedió en nuestra iniciación como mortifagos, no por que me ocurriese algo a mí, no directamente, si no por él, ya que el Lord Oscuro fue la única persona de la que no pude salvarlo y de haber sabido que Severus tuviese siempre un trabajo tan pesado moral y físicamente, simplemente jamás lo hubiese alentado a entrar como mortifago. En fin, nuestro trabajo como tales no tenia mucho en común, yo por ejemplo me encargaba de las relaciones publicas, el ministerio de Magia y demás trabajos extras que se me asignaran mientras que Severus era el genio de las pociones, aunque a veces cuando todos éramos convocados para salir de "cacería"·Sev y yo hacíamos una excelente mancuerna, durante las "accidentalmente" mate a unos cuantos aliados, lo cual solo Sev, quien cuidaba mis espaldas como yo las suyas, él fue el único que se dio cuenta de la verdad tras mis acciones; de cualquier forma las confusiones en el campo de batalla eran muy normales.

Gustav Clausen, ese bastardo que había dañado a Sev durante su niñez, termino muerto en un acantilado después de que "accidentalmente" lo empuje desde unos...creo que fueron unos 10 o 15 metros, aunque claro la culpa era solo suya, no fue fuerte, no tanto como quería demostrarle a Sev cuando lo golpea y lo torturaba de chico, tampoco pudo soportar el crucio que por "accidente" lance sobre él y que solo duro unos 15 minutos, bueno ese idiota se lo merecía y de no ser por que fue un "accidente de guerra" habría sufrido muchos mas. Una semana anterior a eso, fue Kanoe Shinomori, prometida de Severus aunque el titulo de víbora asquerosa del Sol naciente es el termino que mejor le queda, como sea, esa mujer falleció después de que en un encuentro entre mortifagos y aurores, la use de escudo para evitar que Sirius Black alcanzara con su varita a Severus, admito que no quería que ella muriese, no en ese momento, ya que debía disculparse ante Sev por la sarta de estupideces que hablabas obre él con mi mujer, sin embargo dada la situación no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

Draco era hermoso, era lo único que me detenía para no mandar al diablo a Narcisa, quien solo se dedicaba a gastar mi dinero y mi paciencia, cada día a su lado se volvía más insoportable e intolerable, sobre todo por el detalle de que ella ODIABA a Sev, pero bien sabia los limites, bien sabia a lo que se arriesgaba si llegaba a hacer algo en su contra, sabia que él y Draco eran los seres por los que yo daría todo. Para entonces Sev no solo era un genio en pociones, si no que también gozaba de fuerza y sobre todo era mucho mejor amante de lo que jamás llegaría a ser ella. Fue increíble como cambie de estado a lo largo de mi vida con Sev, ya que él paso de ser un compañero de cuarto a un amigo, de un amigo a un amigo con derechos especiales, de un amigo con derecho a padrino de Draco de eso paso a ser lo que debió haber sido Narcisa para mí y para Draco, una madre y una esposa.

Este ultimo pensamiento logro que una sonrisa aflorara en mis labios, a Severus nunca le había gustado cuando le llamaba "madre" o "esposa mía", él siempre me dijo que solamente era él, un Snape que sobrevivía día a día al mundo.

No sé si alguna ves Severus me amo como yo lo eh amado, pero estoy seguro que eh sido algo importante en su vida.

El jamás fue mío por completo, pero me alegra decir que yo si lo fui de él y no solo le di mi cuerpo si no también mi alma y la confianza de educar y edificar a mi hijo, como si fuese suyo, yo sé muy bien que él se encargara de cuidar de Draco y se que él bajo la tutela de Sev empezara a madurar, por que cuando yo me dedique a cumplir enteramente todos y cada uno de sus caprichos siempre, siempre me encontraba a Severus molesto y nunca faltaba un regaño seguro de su parte para mi, lo gracioso de todo es que yo siempre supe de que él también le consentía, a si manera, dentro de el castillo.

- Malfoy prepárate, por que en 10 minutos te vas a tu juicio final –fue la voz de uno de los carceleros- de seguro hoy es el día en el que finalmente te condenan justamente por tus asesinatos, ¿no gusta el gran Malfoy un ultimo hombre o un buen vino como despedida? Jajaja sé que eras adicto a ambos – fue su voz sarcástica la que llegaba a mis oídos, mientras observaba los harapos en los que se había convertido el uniforme para los presos de Azkaban, sin embargo yo no me movería, prefería verlo directamente- Tal vez tu queridísimo hijo debiera estar durante tu juicio y ejecución –note en las pupilas de ese hombre un tinte de malicia y no me gusto para nada, sobre todo por que estábamos hablando de Draco-

- Ni se te ocurra – sisee antes de levantarme de la dura y fría cama y lo único que logre fue que una risa resonara entre los pasillos y las celdas cercanas a la mía, ese hombre era un loco, lo veía en sus pupilas-

- Lo que digas Malfoy, pero de seguro tu hijo termina aquí, puede que en esta misma celda y cuando ese tiempo llegue, yo personalmente me encargare de cuidarlo por ti –fue entonces el momento que deje aun lado mi estado indiferente y frío y me acerque con fuerza a los barrotes, sin embargo no pude alcanzarlo, mis dedos apenas alcanzaron a rozar sus ropas y él salió intacto de mi, con esa sonrisa aun en sus labios-

- Mal nacido sangre sucia –gruñí antes de golpear con mis puños los barrotes, no podía soportar si quiera esas palabras que me había soltado, mi hijo, Draco ahora gozaba de 17 años y su belleza debía ser mucho mayor que la mía, eso era peligros, muy peligroso, sobre todo por lo consentido que yo lo había forjado, mi esperanza radicaba en que Sev, en que él le hubiese puesto en forma y al corriente de todo, de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, de todo lo que podría pasar, Sev, como siempre era mi apoyo y si él y mi hijo terminaban con bien, yo... yo ya no importaba, yo moriría si eso era lo que me dictaban, ahora mi poder, mi belleza y mi inteligencia no importaban, mi vida y mi felicidad estaban divididas y en manos diferentes a las mías-

Aquí termina el primer capitulo y después me encargare de una continuación, pero primero debo continuar mis otras historias que las eh dejado estancadas por un tiempo por varias razones, aun así espero sus comentarios acerca de este.

Quiero aclarar que reedite este capitulo por que habia notado que tenia algunas faltas ortograficas, ademas de que eh decidido ponerle algunos datos del ultimo libro, despues de mucho pensar y de terminar el 2do capitulo de este fic, decidi que quedaria mucho mejor si incluyo datos del Principe mestizo.

Los agradecimientos para todos los que ya habia leido este capitulo los dare con todo su detalle en el proximo capitulo que intentare pasar a la computadora lo mas rapido que pueda, por el momento solo me quedad agradecer de forma general y anunciar que el prox. Capitulo tendra un lemon mas amplio y detallado, no demasiado pero mas largo, mas bien no sera solo mencionado como lo que paso con Lucius.

Nos vemos n0n.

Megumi Gabbiani (GeminisnoAmo)


	2. Serpiente Negra

Esta historia esta hecha para pura diversión, no gano nada con hacerla más que divertirme, los personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de JK Rowlin.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene escenas que habla acerca de maltrato y violación a menores, también se habla de situaciones que implican relaciones sexuales entre varones, al igual que el lenguaje y demás situaciones que se narran pueden ser ofensivos, por lo tanto si eres menor de edad o simplemente te molestan esta clase de situaciones seria mejor que buscaras otra historia.

Lo que se encuentra "..." son diálogos que recuerda, en este caso Severus Snape, y los seguidos de un guión son los diálogos que se presentan en su presente. (Eso se ve muy raro lo sé)

Cap. 2 "Serpiente Negra"

La tarde empezaba mientras esperábamos sentados en las frívolas sillas que se encontraban dentro de la solitaria sala donde se llevaría acabo el último juicio, la última oportunidad que tenemos para que Lucius sea perdonado.

-¿Crees que vengan? - oigo la voz preocupada y hasta cierto punto urgida de Draco, mi ahijado, mientras este observa de forma impaciente su reloj, yo solo lo observo para después una de mis manos a sus cabellos, aquel simple gesto que hacia para calmarlo de forma discreta y silenciosa- Severus, no deberías estar tan sereno, es muy importante que hoy todo nos salga a la perfección, lo necesitamos, por que de no ser así mi padre va a...- sin embargo el ruido de la puerta al abrirse no le permitió continuar, nuestros ojos se posaron en esa dirección y fui testigo de como el menor de los chicos Weasley se adentraba a la sala - ¡Ron!- vi como mi ahijado se apresuraba, levantándose de su lugar para ir al encuentro del antes mencionado- ¿donde esta el idiota de Potter?- oí la voz apurada y demandante de Draco, sin embargo no dejo que el joven Weasley contestara, pues lo acribillo con otra cuestión- ¿y los demás?¿acaso no nos dieron su maldita palabra de venir al juicio y apoyarnos?¿no saben que mi padre no tendrá derecho a otro juicio, que todo debe ser perfecto?¿Saben cuanto trabajo nos costo a mi padrino y a mi conseguir este juicio?¿es mucho pedir su presencia en este acto?- sus preguntas eran tan rápidas y tan desesperadas que pude ver un grito de ayuda callado en las pupilas azules del joven de cabello rojo, a veces Draco se parecía tanto a Lucius que me asustaba-

-Draco, deja de comportarte como una vieja histérica- dije de forma cansada, la verdad el oír sus incesantes preguntas y su tono no ayudaba en nada a mis nervios, y no creo que ayudasen a alguien- no permites que el Sr. Weasley conteste, y para ser realista no creo que eso ayude en absoluto a obtener todas las respuestas para las cuestiones que formulaste- dije mientras me desenredaba la bufanda de mi cuello, había empezado un día de invierno frío, pero dentro de la sala existía algo de calor, no me la quite, solo deje que descansara sobre mis hombros de forma natural, contrastando con mi abrigo negro - y si me permites contestar Draco, solo nos queda confiar en sus palabras, no podemos hacer otra cosa por el momento- digo mientras observo de reojo el lugar donde se sentaran los miembros del jurado, todos de la orden de Merlín o bien del Ministerio de Magia, sin embargo decidí dejar de ver aquellos asientos aun vacíos y concentre mis orbes oscuras en aquella horripilante jaula de barrotes oxidados, cual antigua pajarera, aquella tras la cual yo mismo estuve preso hace tiempo y tras la que Lucius tendrá que estar de nueva cuenta-

El tiempo ah pasado frente a mis ojos y nunca había estado tan conciente del peso de este, no como lo estoy en este momento, el ultimo juicio que se hará a Lucius, la ultima oportunidad que me queda para salvarle de las garras de la muerte, aquellas que le apresaran bajo las ordenes del ministerio si no podemos comprobar su error y la propuesta de reintegrarlo a la sociedad mágica y esta realidad me asusta, ¿quien lo pensaría de mi?... tal vez nadie o tal vez solo el, quien me conoce posiblemente mucho mejor de lo que yo me conozco.

Mi vida ah tenido tantas cosas, nací como un mestizo, mi madre una gran bruja, mi padre un vulgar moogle, aun así tenia cierta nobleza en mis venas, mi familia que aparentaba serenidad y estabilidad, disfrazando sus carencias y atrocidades bajo distintas mascaras, bajo sonrisas fingidas y falsas, mi padre un hombre parecido a mi físicamente, alcohólico y violento, mi madre, una bruja de apariencia débil y lúgubre, hija de magos de sangre pura, familia de grandes dones en la magia negra, artes oscuras y en las pociones, cosas que me dejo como herencia genética, todo iba bien con ellos, si no contamos los constantes maltratos de mi padre hacia ella, los constantes gritos, celos y sobre todo el hecho que mas marcaría mi vida, la aparición de una tercera persona, un amigo de la familia, mi maestro de baile y mi verdugo personal, amante de mi madre, aquel que desde que tengo uso de razón me odio por parecerme a aquel que maltrataba a la mujer que amaba, mi madre, la cual no era una santa, de hecho mi orgullo hacia ella se basa en sus logros mágicos y no en otra cosa, pero no eh dicho su nombre, aquel que fue mi verdugo era un hombre alto y fuerte de origen alemán, Gustav Clausen, aquel que en cuanto tuve la habilidad de ponerme en pie me tomo bajo su tutela con el pretexto de que un infante mestizo como yo debía tener muchas cualidades, tanto culturales como mágicas, para que no fuese criticado fuertemente dentro de la comunidad mágica y mis padres estuvieron deacuerdo, tal vez fue una de las pocas cosas en las que se pusieron deacuerdo. Con el pretexto de ser estricto conmigo buscaba cualquier oportunidad para maltratarme, para humillarme y restregarme en mi cara el mestizaje de mi sangre, yo como infante no creí que hubiese peor infierno que los golpes y humillaciones que me propinaba aquel hombre de ojos grises, con el tiempo deje de ser un dulce infante y me volví mas reservado, mas callado, pero no sabia que eso no seria nada comparado con lo que la vida tenia destinada para mi, con lo que Clausen tenia preparado como venganza contra mi padre.

Un día mi padre salio de la casa, posiblemente a ahogarse en licor y como era normal, ese día Clausen visito nuestra casa, visito la alcoba de mi madre y esa misma noche fue cuando mi infierno comenzó a levantarse para consumir mi alma; yo como pasaba mis días en mi alcoba, mientras mi madre mantenía su romance prohibido con mi maestro, esa noche tenia las luces encendidas y una revista mágica descansaban en mi regazo, mientras yo leía los artículos , recuerdo aun con perfección que esa vez el articulo de sociales donde solo hablan de magos ilustres, ricos y de sangre limpia, hablaban de dos familias, una de origen Alemany otra francesa, la primera era la familia de mi maestro, familia que solo lo tenia a el como líder y como siguiente y ultimo integrante a su hermana menor quien estaba siendo cortejada por un integrante de la familia Potter, Andrew James Potter, de ahí pasaban a la otra familia, aquella que se nombraba seguido en la pagina de sociales de cualquier periódico que se considerara decente, la familia Malfoy, una de las mas nobles, ancestrales y puras de todo el mundo mágico, su linaje era amplio e increíble, en ese articulo en especial se hablaba de la celebración que harían en honor del único hijo de la familia, aquella que profetizaba la entrada a la casa de las serpientes de Howgarts, este chico compartía pocas cosas conmigo, esto era la edad y la posibilidad de entrar a la afamada casa de las serpientes, podía ver el rostro aristócrata de este, mas no pude contemplarlo de forma detallada pues la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de par en par, azotándose contra la pared, mis ojos se fueron a esta y pude ver como mi maestro entraba y con solo ver sus ojos supe que esa noche seria la peor de toda mi vida, seria el inicio de algo que me atormentaría y tuve miedo, recuerdo que pese a intentar hacer algo mi cuerpo no se movió, sus ojos me tenían presa del miedo y creí infantilmente que al quedarme quieto y callado aminoraría aquello que me esperaba, una vez mas lo repito, que iluso era.

"Hoy aprenderás a respetar el cuerpo y la casa de tu esposa maldito bastardo sangre sucia"

Dijo como si estuviese poseído por algún tipo de demonio al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre mi, tirando la revista de la cama y apresando mis muñecas con brutalidad, recuerdo haber gritado, exigiendo que me dejase en paz, recalcándole que yo no era mi padre, pero solo ganaba golpes a cada vez que mi voz se alzaba, en busca de algo, de ayuda tal vez, de compasión, mi rostro y mi estomago pronto se sintieron entumidos por la multitud de golpes que se habían posado sobre estos, el era rápido, muy rápido, mas con el manejo de su varita, pues no tardo ni un segundo cuando sentí que las ropas que cubrían mi infantil cuerpo habían dejado de existir, recuero el terror que se apodero de mi cuando este asomo una sonrisa lasciva a sus labios, aquella que rayaba en la burla y en la lujuria, cerré mis ojos rogando que esto no fuese real, que no fuese a pasar nada peor de lo que ya había pasado, pero al oír como sus pantalones caían al suelo, el nudo en mi garganta se hizo mas estorboso, sentí que se hincó en la cama apoyándose mientras mi cuerpo era girado para quedar mi rostro de frente a la cama maltrecha por la lucha, mas cuando mis ojos se abrieron y vieron a mi madre de pie en la puerta, estática mientras su amante estaba apunto de violar a su hijo único, me dolió, y me convencí de que en cualquier momento eso terminaría, en que ella lo pararía, sin embargo mi madre rehuyo de mi mirada asustada y suplicante, y ella desapareció, se fue, no dijo nada, no lo detuvo, y lo que mas me dolió fue ver que su rostro no había ninguna pena, ninguna preocupación por que su hijo fuese ultrajado, ella prefirió regresar a su alcoba sin importar que no solo le daba la espalda a un infante, si no también el de su propia sangre, entonces yo cerré los ojos y apreté los labios, sabia que lo que seguía me dolería, sabia que era preferible que me matara para no sentir aquello que estaba seguro sucedería, pero no morí, fui conciente de como algo en mis entrañas se partía, como mi cuerpo era embestido con fuerza y con brusquedad, buscando lastimar cada milímetro de mi interior, sentí dolor, terror, decepción, tanto que mi conciencia se adentro a un mundo sin luz, a una oscuridad absoluta que me ofrecía cobijo, aun rodeado de sombras podía sentir el intenso ardor, el horrible dolor de mi cuerpo que estaba siendo mancillado por aquel que odiaba a mi padre, a mi sangre mestiza, sin embargo ese horrible dolor se empezó a hacer mas ajeno a mi, como si mi mente se separara de mi cuerpo, la oscuridad termino ofreciéndome un gran arrullo y desee no volver a abrir mis ojos.

Un nuevo día y unos fuertes rayos lograron que mis ojos incómodos se abrieran, en ese momento me encontraba sobre mi cama, con una bata sobre mi cuerpo y una medí bruja a mi lado, esta mujer me alimento, me vistió y me estuvo curando por varios días, yo deje de hablar, sentí que no tenia caso, de cualquier forma nadie me oía, de cualquier forma aunque mi voz se alzara jamás llegaría a oídos de alguien, sentía que era un acto tan inútil como mi propia existencia, cuando pude volver a caminar seguí con mi vida rutinaria, seguí con mis clases de baile y sobre todo con "mis nuevas clases", así las llamaba Clausen, pero después de la primera vez, el no volvió a verme llorar, no volvió a oír mis desgarradores gritos, mis suplicas, no volvió a sentir respuesta alguna en mi cuerpo, aislaba mi mente y aunque me doliera el alma después de sus salvajes intrusiones, yo no exprese nada, mi padre siguió igual, no se si algún día se entero y si lo hizo, era obvio que no le importaba, mi madre seguía haciéndose de oídos sordos ante todo y la medí bruja era extorsionada para guardar el secreto de mi debilidad, pero cuando el tiempo me dio la oportunidad de ingresar al colegio de magia y hechicería sentí un ligero alivio, como si de una tenue luz se alzara entre tanta oscuridad.

Antes de ir al colegio mi familia fue invitada por alguna extraña razón a la masion Malfoy a la fiesta que antes había leído se ejecutaría en honor al hijo único de dicha familia, mi padre asistió, aunque fuese visto de mala gana por ser un moogle, tenia mucha influencia en el ministerio de estos hombres sin magia, yo me pasee por el lugar con mi nuevo yo, un infante de una temple digna de mi madre, un prodigio en hechizos y en pociones pese a mi corta edad, mis ojos indiferentes se pasearon por la deliciosa belleza y el extremo lujo que adornaba la mansión, todo era estético, fino, magnifico y perfecto, demasiado perfecto como para ser el espejo real de la familia Malfoy, sospechaba que detrás de tanto lujo había grandes pecados y horrores, entonces sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mi persona y me gire para toparme con un par de ojos claros, era el chico de la revista, el hijo único de aquella acaudalada familia, mas mi tiempo para verle fue escaso, ahora fue mi padre quien molesto y ebrio tomo mi brazo para sacarme del lugar, esto significaba dos cosas para mi, que mi madre sufriría por los desplantes que los magos le hubiesen hecho a el y que yo pagaría los destrozos de mi padre en cuanto mi maestro se enterara de lo que mi padre le había hecho a mi madre, pero a estas alturas no me importaba, ya era demasiado común en mi vida, si a ella no le importaba mi vida a mi no me importaría la suya.

-¿Padrino? ... padrino te estoy hablando- es la voz de Draco la que me vuelve de forma súbita a la realidad, ahora mis ojos pueden ver que la sala esta llena, que los integrantes del jurado están en sus asientos y que Lucius ya esta dentro de esa horrible jaula con el ropaje sucio, aquel uniforme tosco de Azkaban que intentaba menguar la belleza de aquel hombre de cabellos largos y rubios, su hermoso rostro ahora esta demacrado, con ojeras y su sedoso cabello tiene vetas blancas y carece del brillo que podía cegar a cualquiera con solo verlo- ¿padrino?

-Déjalo Malfoy, al parecer aun no se da cuenta de que nos encontramos en el mundo real- dice una voz muy conocida y hasta cierto punto despreciable para mis oídos, esto es algo con lo que no contaba, viro mis ojos hacia esa dirección y veo el rostro de aquel que no creí volver a ver jamás, aquel que todos creían perdido-

-¡¿Black!- pregunto sobresaltado al tiempo que mis ojos se abrían de par en par por tal impresión, pues ahí, en la misma sala que yo estaba aquel hombre de ojos negro oceánico, cabellera larga y oscura como la mía, solo que la de este estaba pulcramente peinada en una coleta baja y descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros, que ahora eran vestidos por un traje de lujo, aquel que me había fastidiado la existencia y que ahora por alguna razón loca y bizarra estaba en el tribunal donde Lucius seria juzgado por ultima vez- ¿pero...como?...se supone que tu...- su voz no permitió que mis palabras terminasen de salir de mi garganta-

-Si, Snivellus, yo también estoy encantado de verte otra vez- oigo su voz en tono de sorna, mientras mi mente intenta ente4der como diablos pudo regresar de detrás de aquel velo por el cual se había esfumado su problemática y engreída existencia- vamos grasiento, ya quita esa cara y pon mas atención, este juicio ya tiene tiempo de haber dado comienzo y no pienso permitir que te la pases observándome, se que te gusto desde el colegio pero por respeto a los presentes ten algo de decencia -dijo con aire mordaz y bromista, ese loco enfermo, paranoico había logrado una sonrisa en otros, un disgusto en Lupin y en Draco y un sobresalto en mi, sin embargo pude ver cuando me apunto al frente, que tenia razón, el julio ya estaba empezado, puedo ver como le leen todos los cargos en su contra, los asesinatos, las violaciones al código del ministerios, todo aquello que hizo bajo las ordenes del Lord Oscura y otras que hizo como vil venganza, pero así le habían mostrado a el, así había crecido, con esa clase de ideologías, todo gracias a aquel Malfoy que decía ser su padre, aquel que lo había convertido en un cubo de hielo aristócrata-

- Sirius, déjale de una buena vez, pronto tendré que declarar y no puedo permitir que sigas con tus tonterías -oigo la voz suave y seria de Lupin, sin embargo no volteo mis ojos hacia el, estos y los de Lucius se han encontrado, siento como si fuera la primera vez que lo veo, esos ojos que ahora mismo me dicen con su actual cansado y opaco brillo platino que se alegra de que este yo en su juicio y yo le respondo de la misma forma-

Entonces recuerdo, si recuerdo aquella vez que lo volví a ver por segunda vez, cuando dentro del colegio nos encontramos, aquella vez que la suerte lo convirtió en mi compañero de cuarto, solo que en esa ocasión éramos unos infantes, el tenia aquella gracia excepcional que con el paso del tiempo lo convirtió en el estudiante mas codiciado de todo el castillo y su fama de conquistador se difundió cual epidemia, recuerdo que yo había cruzado jamás palabra alguna con el, de hecho yo solo hablaba en escasas ocasiones en clase o bien cuando discutía con Potter y su insoportable pandilla.

Como dije, Lucius y yo compartíamos habitación, teníamos la misma relación que tienen dos serpientes de diferentes especies, como fuera Lucius no gasto tiempo en mi, no hasta que llegue al 5to grado, de hecho creo que fue al final de este, por esas fechas se sabia que Lucius había estado en brazos de muchos, debió ser eso lo que me provoco ignorarle olímpicamente cuando su interés por hablar conmigo se vio demostrado y es que era demasiado lógico lo que podía pasar por esa rubia cabeza para haber empezado a hablarme, mas no quise darle mucho importancia a ese hecho, como eh comentado nunca eh sido muy sociable y durante mi tiempo libre buscaba algún libro, ellos eran mis reales y únicos amigos en ese tiempo, mi escape del mundo real, aquel que consideraba una completa mierda, durante las noches me dedicaba a leer, prendiendo una vela que colocaba en el buró que estaba aun lado de mi cama y después de recostarme con el libro en mis manos me abstraía por completo del mundo y me concentraba en aquellas letras que me darían la escasa paz que mi alma necesitaba para no morirse.

Cierto día había llegado a la habitación después de tener otra de mis tantas peleas con Black, aquel que en silencio fue el que me indico que mi preferencia se inclinaría mas hacia los hombres que a las mujeres, y ese día me di cuenta de que tanto veneno que salía de mis labios no era mas que una forma tonta e infantil de negar mis sentimientos, mi descubrimiento, mi pena y mi vergüenza, y es que me había prometido no sentir nada, ninguna especia de apareció por nadie, y eso era por que al final todo era falso, nada era para mi, todo estaba hecho para que mi vida fuese un asco, todos eran falsos antes mis ojos; ese día no toque mis libros, ese día me dedique a abstraerme del mundo, colocando toda mi fuerza en dejar en blanco mi mente y sin darme cuenta caí dormido mientras mis ojos se habían anclado en la oscuridad del techo de mi dosel, al principio no tuve un imagen alguna que me asaltara mientras me mantenía dormido, un gran espacio negro y eso era bueno, ya que usualmente las pesadillas se apoderaban de mi, todo iba bien como dije, mas no podía ser eterno , ya que ese gran espacio negro fue interrumpido por dos ojos, dos amenazantes cuencos que brillan con malicia, lujuria y rencor, yo aun con mis 15 era asaltado por el, por mi maestro de baile, Gustaf seguía abusando de mi cuerpo y no me dejaba en paz ni cuando mi conciencia era arrullada por Morfeo, y esa vez no fue la ecepcion como yo hubiese deseado, pues después de los ojos, una luz alumbro el lugar mostrándolo entero, con su varita en una de sus manos dio un pase y me ato como cuando deseaba hacerme ver mas a su merced, me amordazo y comenzó a golpear mi cuerpo, siempre antes de todo me propinaba varios golpes para hacerme recordar lo inferior que me hacia mi sangre, después lo que seguía, desgarro mi túnica, mis ropas fueron hechas jirones por sus zarpas, aquella que rozaron y laceraron mi piel, quemándola con cada violento ataque, después siguió ese tan acostumbrado y horripilante dolor en mi interior y de mi boca salio un grito, uno que pese a la mordaza no pude reprimir, esta desapareció solo para darle el placer que hacia tiempo no le daba, ese que era oírme suplicar como nunca en mi vida, esperando yo ilusamente que ese dolor punzante parase, sentía mi sangre correr por mi piel, por cada parte de mi y por supuesto desde mi interior maltrecho, de mis ojos corrieron gruesas lagrimas que se convirtieron en ríos calientes que surcaron mis mejillas, en mi boca tenia un sabor ferroso producto de los golpes en mi rostro, podía oír sus insultos resonando en mi cerebro, estaba agobiada por que mi alma cada vez era mas sucia, mas rota y yo...lloraba, sus jadeos no dejaban de recordarme la basura que era yo para el mundo, en especial para el mundo mágico, era insoportable, era doloroso, sentía que el dolor iba mas allá del plano físico, mas...a lo lejos pude oír algo diferente, era una suave tonada, una que poco a poco fue acabando con los otros infernales sonidos, esa que cada vez mas audible fue acompañada por una luz, una que destruyo a la figura de aquel que me atormentaba de forma brutal, mis lagrimas empezaron a detenerse y sentí como mi cuerpo fue rodeado por unos brazos calidos, cobijándome de forma dulce, mis heridas fueron neutralizadas, esa voz era majestuosa, tranquilizaba lentamente mi alma, era algo irreal, tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que mis manos, aun yo en el estado adormilado, se movieran buscando apresar aquel ser que me había salvado, no deseaba que ese ser se fuera, no quería perder esa calidez tan inusual en mi vida, poco a poco mis ojos se fueron abriendo y note que mis manos habían asido una túnica, un perfume fino y delicado llego a mis pulmones y entonces...tuve miedo, miedo por que solo podía tratarse de una persona...mi compañero de cuarto, Lucius Malfoy, después de unos minutos en los que mi duda me congelo levante mi rostro para encontrarme con aquel par de ojos plateados que con una mirada llena de preocupación, esto quería decir que, Lucius me había visto y sobre todo había visto la etapa mas vulnerable y patética de mi existencia.

"Lo siento Malfoy"

Susurre de forma apenada mientras me reprendía mentalmente por eso, ya que eso no estaba bien, debía alejarme de el, debía separarlo de mi y me fue difícil, extremadamente difícil, pero mis manos dejaron de apresar su túnica, sin embargo antes de separarme de el por completo, sus manos me detuvieron y su voz en extremo dulce y queda resonó en la habitación.

"No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá, y de hoy en adelante Lucius Malfoy cuidara de que nada ni nadie te lastime"

Y pese a lo dulce y sincera que sonaba su voz sentí que se burlaba de mi, sentí que tarde o temprano me fallaría como todos en mi vida, sentí que no debía creerle, que si lo hacia seria un idiota consumado, ya que después de todo nadie se había encargado de ese detalle de mi vida, ni la mujer que me había traído al mundo se había encargado de velar por mi bienestar, ¿por que entonces iba a creerle a el?

"No sabes nada, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que me pasa Malfoy, ¿crees que el llegar en un momento como este y jurarme tu protección dejare que te ganes mi confianza? ¿Crees que puedes ganarme como a los demás?"

Dije de forma siseante antes de rechazar por completo, lo había juzgado, ¿pero como no hacerlo cuando se cargaba una fama como la suya, aquella de conquistador insufrible que parecía estar escrito en su frente, no lo vi pero se quedo callado, podría jurar que de haberlo visto habría notado sorpresa en sus delicadas facciones y pensé que seria eso lo mas lógico, ya que no me había dejado convencer por sus palabras y recuerdo haberme sentido triunfante, sin embargo no paso mucho para que me arrepintiera de todo esto.

"Antes de venir a Howgarts mi padre vendió mi cuerpo a la cabeza de los Black, cambio un escalón que subiría mas arriba nuestro apellido por los minutos más horribles y traumáticos de mi vida"

Su voz resonó en mis oído con un deje de automaticidad, casi mecánica y mis ojos se volvieron a observarle, no podía créelo, y es que el no podía haber pasado por eso, el era tan liberal, hasta libertino me atrevía a creer, no parecía que hubiese sufrido un momento como el que yo tenia cada que me topaba con mi maestro y como si supiera ya el antiguo arte de la legremancia sus palabras me dieron respuesta.

"Desde entonces busco dominar a todo el mundo, impongo mis reglas y sobre todo... nadie me toca sin que yo lo quiera, y mi padre esta al tanto, pero no volverá a venderme como lo hizo antes"

Sus palabras eran tan...fantásticas, tan irreales que no pude evitar estremecerme ante esa idea, la de ser tocado solo cuando uno daba el libre consentimiento, cuando uno decidía que era el momento justo, revelarse para hacer oír una voz que en mi parecía haber muerto, todo eso era tan perfecto que no entendía donde estaba mi falla, ¿era acaso por mi mestizaje de sangre?...no, no podía ser eso.

"¿Co...como...como lo haces?... ¿Cómo has logrado...eso en tu familia?"

Pude decir con un lejano deje de voz y entonces paso, sentí en ese momento algo, fue como conectarnos, sus manos tomaron las mías y sus ojos me formularon la pregunta que jamás nadie se había molestado en hacerme, el miedo de decirlo en voz alta a alguien mas que no fuese mi propia conciencia provocó que un temblor hiciera presa de mi cuerpo y en un acto automático cerré mis ojos, rogando que aquel que ahora me cobijaba en sus brazos no se alejara de mi cuando el tiempo llegase a revelar toda la verdad de mi patética existencia.

"Gustaf Clausen... es el amante de mi madre y al mismo tiempo es mi maestro de baile desde muy chico, ellos dos al parecer se enamoraron, pero el matrimonio arreglado de mi madre los separo, mi padre suele golpear e insultar a mi madre desde que yo tengo uso de razón, no le importa quien se encuentre presente siempre y cuando sea de nuestro circulo social, estoy conciente de que eso es malo, de que mi madre y mi maestro debieron y deben sufrir mucho por mi padre pero..."

Mi cuerpo nuevamente se vio sacudido, recuerdo que el solo hablarlo me intimidaba de la forma mas absurda, y pese a mi edad yo aun le temía, aun estaba controlado y atemorizado tanto que mi ser se privaba de sentir durante las vacaciones, aquellas en las que sabia que me esperaba, sin embargo ese día y en ese instante que estaba desnudando mi alma sentí sus brazos y esa calidez que sentí mientras dormía volvió a mi cuerpo, en ese momento no podía volver a rechazarlo, no tenia las fuerzas ni las ganas y por ende continué hablando.

"...yo... yo me parezco mucho a mi padre y desde que recuerdo mi madre me odia por eso, me odia con todas su fuerzas y no deja de repetirme que seré idéntico a él cuando crezca, y del mismo modo su amante me odia, él es quien... quien se venga a través de mí por lo que mi padre la hace a mi madre, me insulta, me golpea y desde hace un tiempo el me... desde hace un tiempo mi maestro me..."

No pude seguir, realmente no podía, lo recuerdo a la perfección, el decirlo era tormentoso, y me oculte, no quería que me viese, por eso mi rostro se cobijo contra su pecho y entonces no creí que volvería a oírle, realmente creí que me alejaría, lo esperaba y por eso intentaba arraigarme el mayor tiempo posible en aquella calidez que me regalaban, sin embargo su voz salio de sus labios.

"De...detente...basta...no digas mas, te lo ruego"

Fue su susurro tan ligero que me pareció el fantasma de una vaga y dulce ilusión y sus brazos me estrecharon con mas fuerza de la que me había estado rodeando y en ese momento por primera vez me sentí completamente apoyado, por vez primera me sentí fuera de juicios, protegido y entendido y entonces mis lagrimas corrieron con fuerza por mi rostro, le abrace como si fuera la única tabla de la que podía asirse un vil naufrago en medio de una horrible e iracunda tormenta, aquel oleaje enardecido que era mi vida. Desde esa noche el y yo cambiamos un poco, ya no solo nos dedicábamos a compartir la habitación del colegio si no que empezamos a forjar algo, y este algo era sólido, tan sólido que me aliviaba, era un sentimiento tan raro y reconfortante el sentirse protegido y entendido, no solo por el hecho de lo maltrecha que estaba mi alma y mi cuerpo, si no por que el, Lucius Malfoy, un chico de sangre pura y noble tenia como su aliado y amigo a mi, Severus Snape, un mestizo y lo mejor es que el era conciente de estos hechos y juro no divulgar mi mestizaje jamás, por mi parte le toleraba sus ideas, aquellas tan excéntricas y con esos toques tan aristócratas a los que estaba acostumbrado y a solas podíamos disfrutar de nuestras charlas, podía disfrutar de esas ideas locas que maquilaba esa rubia melena, en verdad me daban gracia, así fue como terminamos ese curso y cuando nos separamos prometimos que al volver nada cambiaria. Yo regrese a mi casa mas fuerte interiormente, los desplantes no me preocupaban, de hecho empezaron a darme gracia, las acciones del mundo entero me tenían ahora sin cuidado, esto fue notado, yo lo notaba al verme al espejo, mi semblante era frío pero ahora tenia un aire de mas fuerza, no era tanto como el que despedía a diestra y siniestra Lucius, pero yo me sentía un poco mas cómodo conmigo mismo. Una tarde de verano estaba yo concentrado practicando aquel ritmo que tanto me extasiaba, el tango, ese que a pesar de ser en pareja yo prefería bailarlo solo, con algún personaje sin nombre y sin rostro, esta concentrado en los acordes de aquel ritmo cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse me dio la pauta de que mi verdugo estaba de regreso y listo para "practicar", al principio ensayamos un poco algunos ritmos y me alabo mis avances y mi nueva soltura y yo me limite solo a obedecer sus indicaciones de baile rechazando por completo cualquier roce que el intentaba hacer, todo acercamiento que su cuerpo deseaba hacer al mío, así empezaba siempre y esa vez yo lo rechazaba, yo me revelaba y estaba convencido de que podría salir bien librado, sin embargo el se canso, se arto de mi comportamiento que el califico como impropio para mi sangre y me tomo del brazo con fuerza para después estrellarme contra el suelo con total brutalidad, recuerdo que tuvimos una ardua pelea, yo ya no era un chiquillo y aunque mi cuerpo era débil hacia uso de todas las armas que podía darme mi propia existencia, no pude usar magia, estaba prohibido y no me daría el lujo de que expulsara del único lugar donde me sentía un ser humano, sin embargo intente alcanzar mi varita, la cual había dejado junto al aparato de sonido, no haría magia pero podría servirme de arma, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, y el termino atando mis manos y mis tobillos inquietos de tal forma que me dejaron marcas difíciles de sanar, ese día en especial estaba completamente molesto, el mismo me dijo que me castigaría, y esto era por que jamás me había insistido tanto, y por que no solo le di batalla si no que mi lengua no paro de insultarle y maldecirle, por eso fue que empezó con sus golpes, aquellos que ahora pese a su edad eran mas fuertes y brutales y poco a poco su enojo se volvió una risa, una carcajada enferma que taladraba el poco orgullo que Lucius había rescatado en mi, seguidas de esas estridentes carcajadas y del sonido de fondo de la música pude oír el ya tan familia sonido de sus pantalones desabrocharse y recuerdo que sentí rabia y que cerré los ojos con fuerza, estaba seguro que de haberlo visto, mis ojos tendría esa cara de depredador sádico que ponía cuando me consideraba una desvalida presa, yo sabia lo que seguía, me dolía el poco orgullo que me quedaba y mi temor mas grande fue que después de eso ya no tendría el valor para ver a Lucius a los ojos, no podría admitir que había sido tan débil como para no poder evitar que volviese a lastimarme, sabia que ese día en especial seria la experiencia mas dolorosa de mi vida, y me pregunte que quedaría de mi después de que todo acábese, pero...algo paso, cuando mi maestro destrozaba mis ropas la puerta de abrió de golpe, lo pude oír y mis ojos prefirieron no ver quien era, temía que hubiese invitado a alguien mas, pero no paso nada de lo que temía, al contrario paso algo que jamás podré olvidar.

_"¡CRUCIATUS!"_

Me resonó la voz demandante de Lucius en la cabeza y fue cuando mis ojos se abrieron para ver como Gustaf había caído aun lado mío y se retorcía semi desnudo en el suelo, rápidamente busque a Lucius y lo vi sin varita alguna en las manos, vi como se apresuro a mi y me cubrió con su fina y cara túnica color verde sepia, quise preguntar algo pero después deje de ir como Gustaf se convulsionaba de dolor, había parado su momentánea agonía y vi como se levanto tambaleante mientras Lucius seguía abrazando mi cuerpo con un rostro desconcertantemente apacible, sus labios solo se movieron para sonreír ligeramente en algún forma de bálsamo para mi total desconcierto.

"Te...expul...expulsaran de... de..."

Fueron las palabras de mi maestro quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sin embargo Lucius jamás le miro y yo temblé de miedo, ahora era miedo de lo que le podría pasar a Lucius, ya que no solo había hecho magia antes de la edad legal, si no que también había invocado un maleficio imperdonable, sabia que Lucius podría pagarlo muy caro, pero su rostro, Lucius parecía tan tranquilo e impenetrable que me perturbaba.

"No veo por que, yo no eh hecho ni dicho nada, pero si alguien del ministerio viene con gusto puedo exponer lo que estaba pasando aquí, estoy seguro que eso tiene algunos cargos y podrían encantados mandarlo a Azkaban por forzar a un chico menor que usted"

Al ver el rostro de mi maestro, entendí un par de cosas, en verdad yo no había oído a Lucius, no con mis oídos, si no que sus palabras habían llegado de alguna forma a mi cabeza, ¡Lucius podía invocar hechizos no verbales y sin el uso de su varita, esta idea fue rectificada cuando vi que Gustaf lucho por no caerse al empezar a colocarse sus pantalones.

"pero...tu...tu te podrirías en una celda ¡acabas de echarme un cruciatus!"

Dijo mi maestro completamente nervioso mientras yo me veía librado de mis ataduras por las manos enguantadas de Lucius que seguía sin verle, el tenia sus ojos en mi, lo sentía y le agradecí con la mirada cuando mis manos y mis tobillos fueron libres de la punzante sensación que había logrado dejarlos marcados.

"Soy Lucius Malfoy, hijo único, ¿realmente cree que si pasa eso mi padre le dejara en paz, además de que no hay indicio alguno de que yo echara esa maldición que usted dice, no solo por que mis labios no lo pronunciaron jamás o por que nadie en esta sala lo pudo oír, si no que además aun no se nos muestra como se hacen las maldiciones sin separar los labios y aun así, sin varita alguna, aunque si me lo permite, me alegra que le diese ese "ataque", por que de no ser así tendría que mover las influencias de mi padre para que pidieran su cabeza, pues era lógico que si ataca a Severus pudo también atacarme sexualmente a mi ¿no lo cree? ¿se imagina lo que diría mi padre y toda la sociedad mágica al enterarse de que ah violado a dos adolescentes desarmados?"

Dijo con total soltura mientras yo me cobijaba en su pecho y veía que sus ojos plateados veían de reojo a mi maestro, admito que desde muy chico Lucius gozaba de esa capacidad de convencimiento que en ese momento dejo completamente desarmado a mi maestro, aquel hombre fuerte, brutal y orgulloso, ese que en ese momento Lucius venció con solo 15 inviernos en su rubia cabellera.

"¡A mi no me dio ninguna ataque y jamás eh tocado a un Malfoy!"

Dijo mi maestro completamente afectado por las palabras de Lucius y en ese momento cerré mis ojos, no sabia que pasaría y había sido una reacción impulsiva, sin embargo no paso nada, los sonidos desaparecieron, solo estaba de fondo la música tranquila de una balada y este acto me preocupo.

"Lo que diga, yo solo eh venido por Severus, ya había mandado a mi halcón para avisar y como esta petición fue firmada por mi padre de la forma mas formal y atenta no creo que tenga algún impedimento de llevármelo ahora mismo, pues Severus estará bajo el cuidado de la familia Malfoy por estas vacaciones, de hecho bajo mi cuidado, y todo el mundo sabe que mi padre siempre ah respaldado mis desiciones"

En ese momento la voz de Lucius había sido severa y con ese toque aristócrata con la que siempre imponía su voluntad, después solo oí el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y en ese momento un alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, sin embargo me sentí débil físicamente, me dolía mi cuerpo entero, pero una idea renació con mas fuerza en mi mente, admiraba a Lucius, su temple y sus múltiples habilidades. Ese verano fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, después de que me curara pase momento muy gratos a su lado y todo en su mansión parecía ir perfectamente bien, regresamos juntos al siguiente grado pero note como poco a poco algo cambiaba nuevamente, los ojos de Lucius tenían otra clase de brillo cuando se enfocaban en mi persona y entonces empecé a sospechar las intenciones que estaban naciendo en su cabeza y decidí alejarme un poco, no quería arruinar la amistad que teníamos pero tampoco quería que me viese como me había visto mi maestro, sabia que me respetaba y que jamás tendría la intención de lastimarme pero también sabia que sus hormonas eran realmente de temerse, a mediados del curso durante la Navidad me sorprendió cuando en un lugar apartado de los ojos curioso declaro algo que jamás imagine, pues dijo haber caído enamorado de mi, ¿de mi, esa sola idea me dejo en completo shock, pues en mi cabeza no había lugar para el amor, antes me había gustado el sarnoso de Black, pero no había sido nada mas que una atracción por la belleza que debo admitir era poseedor, y Lucius...el también era hermoso, pero yo no podía amar, no me era permitido, ese sentimiento no había sido hecho para que se cobijara en mis alas rotas, ni siquiera entendía lo que era ese sentimiento realmente, yo admiraba y apreciaba a Lucius como a nadie mas, pero no creía que eso fuese amar, pero sobre todo, yo no estaba listo, no soportaba el tacto de alguien mas, cuando mucho y aceptaba los brazos de Lucius o algunas caricias tenues que daba a mi rostro o a mi mano, pero lo que el me pedía incluya mas cosas y yo no podía dárselas, por eso me aleje de lleno de el, hablaba escasamente y rehuia sus ojos plateados, trataba concentrar mi tiempo libre en como devolver todas las tretas y las malas jugadas a Potter y a ese sarnoso amigo suyo, sin embargo seguía notando los ojos de Lucius, pasamos a nuestro ultimo curso y los rumores de Lucius aumentaron, solo que ahora estos hablaban de los escasos encuentros que este tenia con otros, de como los dejaba y lo que yo notaba que era verlo molesto o frustrando diciendo que estaba cansado de los otros y aunque no me lo dijese, sus ojos lo hacían, notaba su mirada cuando me duchaba, cuando me vestía, cuando ensayaba, esa mirada plateada que disimulaba mientras hacia alguna otra actividad, sin duda alguna esa mirada me honrada y al mismo tiempo me inquietaba, era una mezcla de temor y de emoción, pero una noche que me encontraba pasando algunas notas a mi libro de nuevos descubrimientos paso algo diferente, lo vi llegar con ese rostro que indicaba que tramaba algo y que nada ni nadie lo detendría, cerro la puerta y la hechizo para que no se pudiera abrir ni oír nada de lo que pasara en la habitación y en ese momento un extraño temor recorrió mi espina, trate de no parecer nervioso, ya suponía que lo que quería debía ser una charla seria sobre sus sentimientos, no quise dar pie a nada y seguí con mis notas esperando algo, palabras, algún tono en especial o algo que me hiciera verle de lleno, sin embargo no esperaba sentir su calido aliento en mi oído, y aunque solo pronunció mi nombre, mi cuerpo se estremeció y antes de que yo dijese cualquier cosa empezó a repartir besos suaves y completamente inquietantes, casi etéreos sobre la piel expuesta de mi cuello.

"No te pediré nada Sev, solo te ruego me hagas completamente tuyo, todo mi cuerpo te necesita de una forma sofocante, quiero demostrarte con el que se puede disfrutar, quiero poder sentirte entero en mi, deseo gritar lleno de éxtasis tu nombre hasta quedar inconsciente"

Me susurro mientras seguía repartiendo sus besos, como explicar la voz de el en ese momento, era algo paralizante, tenia una especia de narcótico en las notas de su voz que me paraliza, por eso le fue relativamente facial guiar mi cuerpo, hacer que ese reaccionara olvidando el miedo del contacto físico, Lucius era suave, no solo sus besos si no su voz y sus ligeros pasos, cuando pude tener un rayo de cordura estábamos ya sobre mi cama con los uniformes desarreglados, su cabello perfecto y siempre bien peinado caía libremente por sus hombros de forma que lo hacia verse completamente intocable, esa visión era demasiado para mis ojos, mi cuerpo tembló cuando empezó a desnudarse, no quise verlo y cerré mis ojos, mis oídos me anunciaron cuando sus ropas cayeron libremente al suelo, aun lado de mi cama.

"Relájate Sev, todo saldrá bien, yo seré tuyo esta noche"

Sus palabras eran calidas y extremadamente cadenciosas, sentí cuando sus manos se fueron a mi pantalón y entonces por acto reflejo grite, tenia miedo y malos recuerdos de esa clase de despojos, le pedí que parara, yo no quería hacerle nada, temía lastimarlo, no quería que sufriera, yo sabia de su propia voz que el tenia mucho tiempo sin ser de alguien, sabia que estaba acostumbrado a ser el hombre activo en esas noches cuando estaba con otros y no deseaba, no quería que mi inexperiencia y mis traumas terminaran lastimándole.

"shhhh, relájate Sev...mira si algo sale mal, si en algún momento haces algo que me provoque dolor te juro por mi apellido que te lo haré saber y que dejaremos esto...por esta noche"

Sus palabras eran dulces, consoladoras y tenían ese deje de travesura que lo hacia completamente irresistible, no respondo, simplemente no pude, pero recuerdo haber estado abstraído, no sentí en que momento fue cuando quede desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo, ni cuando se libro de mi corbata, ni cuando se dio a la tarea de desabrocharme la camisa y sacarla por mis hombros, pero si sentí cuando algo húmedo acaricio mi erección de forma sensual y arrolladora, en ese momento mis ojos se apretaron mas y mis mejillas siempre pálidas ardieron con un delicado tono escarlata, su boca era suave, su lengua era increíblemente tersa, aquellos finos y delgados labios me prodigaban exquisitas caricias, mi cuerpo estaba asustado y al mismo tiempo vibraba de emoción, sentí que mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma rápida y perturbante, fue entonces cuando no pude resistir mas la tentación y abrí mis ojos, la visión fue sorprendente, se veía completamente concentrado y entregado en su tarea, al mismo tiempo sus ojos estaban al pendiente de todo lo que yo hacia, su cabello aun perfecto rozaba de vez en cuando mi piel en una delicada caricia no planeada, sus ojos plateados se fijaron en los míos mientras varios jadeos que intentaba callar de forma fallida, mis manos no eran lo suficiente para que esos sonidos no llegaran al exterior, fue una sensación nueva e increíble, en menos de lo que pensaba sentí como algo estallaba en mi interior y como al mismo tiempo de forma involuntaria mi espalda se arqueaba de forma involuntaria.

"De...licioso...perfecto, ahora Sev...te necesito dentro"

Sus palabras entrecortadas y completamente excitantes golpearon mi mente mientras mi respiración parecía no querer volver a la normalidad con tanta facilidad, había caído rendido en el colchón y no creí poder moverme, de hecho no lo pude hacer, estaba exhausto, mis ojos se cerraron por un segundo y los volví a abrir cuando sentí un peso sobre mi.

"No...Sev, eso es injusto, aun no puedes descansar"

Acto seguido sus labios alcanzaron los míos y su mano fue directamente a mi erección y no pude por mas que quise nuevamente, reprimir un sonoro jadeo que fue enclaustrado en su boca, en ese terreno era un maestro, el se apodero de lleno de mi boca y le conoció a la perfección después de derrotar aquella primer lucha de lenguas en la que por primera vez decidía participar, cuando por fin abandono mi boca yo estaba respirando solo por alguna obra divina y sentí otra vez como el había despertado mi erección, su mano era condenadamente buena en eso también, entonces vi una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida en sus labios que provoco que mis mejillas ardieran con mas énfasis.

"Jamás...me espere que estuvieras tan dotado Sev, ¿como puedes acomodar todo esto en tus pantalones y ser tan discreto?"

Esas palabras fueron como el interruptor secreto para mi cuerpo, me sentí avergonzado, horrible e increíblemente asombrado, pero mi cuerpo ardía, era como si me hubiese pegado la fiebre mas mortal del mundo, mi cuerpo parecía quemarse por dentro y eso me asusto, mi corazón se sobresaltaba y al mismo tiempo se encogía, un gemido...no, mas bien fue un gruñido, uno bastante ronco que abandono mi garganta cuando Lucius se sentó lentamente sobre mi erección enteramente despierta, yo intente detenerle, realmente no deseaba lastimarlo pero esa sensación de como su interior me recibía era extasiante, mi fuerza estaba debilitada y el no paro, aunque su rostro me asustaba, parecía tener dificultades para deslizarse, aun así no se detuvo, no hasta tenerlo entero dentro de el, sin embargo no se movió, estuvo encorvado con las manos en mi abdomen y mi pecho, sus cabellos rozaron mi vientre, su respiración la sentía en mi vientre, pero su cuerpo seguía inmóvil, quise moverme pero el temor de lastimarle mas de lo que parecía estar me agobiaba, aun así intente moverlo, debía salir de su cuerpo su tanto dolor le propagaba, sin embargo su voz ahogada me pidió con un tono suplicante que no lo hiciera y yo le obedecí, paso el tiempo, no se cuanto pero para mi fue demasiado, estaba completamente preocupado.

"Es...estoy listo"

Me susurro antes de que su cuerpo se enderezara, era perfecto, su piel relucía como la porcelana, antes no había reparado en lo estética que era su fina y varonil figura, tan estilizada que podría pasar por un ángel, pero no creo que un ángel se hubiese comportado como el lo hizo, pues su cuerpo empezó a moverse sobre mis caderas, al principio con cierta dificultad pero después con una excelsa maestría, en ese momento no pude reprimir los jadeos , los gemidos roncos que me arrancaba, sus perfectos cabellos ondeaban desordenados con el vaivén de su caderas, era tonto mentir , no podía decía que no lo disfrutaba, disfrute y sufrí esa noche, pero era mas el placer que me regalaba con cada movimiento y aunque era el quien sentía era el mas afectado, era el quien estaba pendiente de todo...de mi, nuestra cúspide fue arrolladora, completamente indescriptible, hasta ese día jamás había sentido eso, esa sensación de como el aire de mis pulmones había expirado, de como mi corazón parecía querer explotar, de como mi cordura se iba a un plano inexistente, ese calor, esa sensualidad, esa lujuria que no me lastimaba, sus gemidos, esos sonidos por los que muchos venderían su alma al mismo diablo, sus ojos plateados que se nublaban presa del placer, placer que yo le daba, como poder describir lo que sentí al saber que yo era el que causaba ese estado tan hipnotizante en el , en alguien como Lucius Malfoy, esa sensación me embriago y cuando todo termino y el cayo rendido sobre mi pecho, nuestras respiraciones eran arrítmicas y pude sentir cuando sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías y después de un poco caímos dormidos, aquella fue la primera noche en la que disfrute tranquilamente de los arrullos de Morfeo.

Desde esa noche Lucius se proclamo a el mismo como mi "amigo especial", así se presentaba a todo el mundo, su lasividad y lo enfermo jamás se le pudo quitar, aun así yo le aceptaba como mi amante, y aunque sabíamos los dos de su compromiso seguimos adelante, Narcisa lo sabia y jamás pudo hacer nada al respecto, de hecho solo empeoro su situación.

-¿Estas bien Snivellus? -la voz de Black me regresa de golpe a la realidad después de colocar una mano discretamente sobre uno de mis hombros, mis ojos se centraron en ese punto y después en el rostro de este-

-¿Pasa algo Sirius? -oigo el murmullo de Remus quien estaba aun lado de Black, y ahora que me detengo a pensarlo, no se en que momento Draco se cambio de lugar, pero ahora que lo veo entre Remus y Ron entiendo que se interpuso entre ellos, pues por alguna razón a mi ahijado se le metió la loca idea de que Lupin había estado "demasiado amable" con el chico Weasley, en verdad en eso no se parecía mucho a Lucius, pues este jamás tuvo miedo de perderme, siempre se sintió confiado de su belleza y de su porte, aunque cuando una vez le confesé lo de Black quiso ir a castrarlo por si las dudas, tal vez me equivoque y Draco si se parecía en eso también a su padre, como se que fuere ahora a mi lado estaba ese sarnoso-

-Snivellus estaba raro, como si tuviese fiebre o algo, juraría que hasta oí un jadeo muy raro -dice aquel enfermo de Black mientras lleva una mano a mi frente y noto de reojo que Lucius mantiene sus ojos en nosotros, eso no puede ser bueno, y prefiero no generar ideas en esa cabellera rubia, por lo que alejo la mano de mi frente de forma rápida-

-¿te sientes bien Severus?- es la voz dulsosa y preocupada de Lupin quien se inclina ligeramente para poder verme, además de que hacer llegar el murmullo de su voz a mi oídos- se que has tenido días difíciles por este juicio, se que tuviste que valerte de todo lo que tenias para lograr otra oportunidad para Malfoy Severus -dijo de forma final mientras Black me hizo una mueca burlona, acto por el que se gano un pisotón disimulado por Lupin, realmente no se como Draco podría creer que Lupin centraría su atención en otra cosas que no fuese ese estupido y burlón Black-

- Estoy bien -dije finalmente, me siento apenado, tal vez mis mejillas tenían algún tinte de color, y es que acabo de darme cuenta del peso de las palabras de Black, seguro que había hecho algún ruido y esto era por aquel recuerdo, aquel donde Lucius por vez primera me mostró lo placentero que puede ser algo si se hace con cuidado, cuando se entrego a mi en cuerpo y alma, ¿pero a quien no se le hubiera subido un poco la temperatura con un recuerdo tan vivido como el que tuve yo, Lucius esa noche se había convertido en algo mas que un aliado y un amigo incodiscional- ¿que hacen? -pregunte tratando de desviar la atención de esa charla que poco me favorecía, además lo importante ahora era Lucius, por eso mis ojos se fueron nuevamente al frente donde pude ver a Lucius en un estado parecido al de un hombre dormido-

- Veo que no has puesto atención en lo absoluto -dice Black en un murmullo divertido mientras yo frunzo mi entrecejo- ok relájate, ya te digo, esta es al parecer un nuevo conjuro para dar un efecto similar al Veritaseum, solo que provoca que la persona este dormida y que aun así todo lo que pase o sea dicho se grave en su memoria- dijo de forma seria mientras yo arqueo una ceja, y es que no estoy seguro hasta que punto Black podría inventar una broma en mi contra-

-¿como sabes eso Sirius? -fue el suave murmullo de Remus quien como yo estaba intrigado, lo cual me indicaba que esto no había sido indicado en algún momento del juicio y nos dejaba con la duda, ya que Black había estado detrás del velo, en aquella dimensión de la que nadie había regresado antes, eso ya era demasiado decir, y ahora resultaba que sabia de las nuevas técnicas del ministerio para sacar información-

- Secretos que se ven desde atrás del velo -dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, la cual yo vi de reojo antes de volver mi atención a Lucius quien con los ojos cerrados se le acentuaba mas ese aspecto cansado sin embargo y de forma inexplicable le sentía tranquilo, como si este conjuro no lo estuviese forzando o bien como si el mismo estuviese en completa calma-

- Sr. Malfoy platíquenos sobre los Mortifagos, ¿cuando? ¿por que? y ¿con quien se inicio?-oído la voz firme y demandante del ministro de magia, aquel hombre que asemejaba a un viejo león y que había estado a cargo cuando yo tuve que...hacerle eso a el hombre que me cobijo y que confió en mi cuando todos los demás desconfiaban de mi lealtad, se que Albus debe estar en cualquier parte viendo este juicio con sus tan famosos y nunca faltantes dulces de limón-

- Un mes después de dejar el colegio, yo para entonces ya sabia del grupo y que el Lord Oscuro se encontraba reclutando jóvenes de sangre limpia o fieles a esta, yo entre por que necesitaba algo de peligro en mi vida, aparte de que me sedujo el poder que prometía estar en ese circulo, el reconocimiento del mundo mágico y la desaparición de aquellos que no hacían mas que denigrar a los buenos magos...- veo como Lucius hace una pausa y sus tranquilas facciones se vuelven algo apesumbradas- ...adoraría decirles toda una lista pero solo me interesa un nombre, el de aquel que siempre ah estado a mi lado, Severus Snape, aquien yo convencí de entrar, sin embargo de haber sabido todo lo que este hecho le acarrearía jamás lo hubiese mencionado siquiera frente a el- oído sus palabras y puedo sentir como el alma me pesa, pues Lucius habla como si fuese el único culpable de lo que sucedió en ese entonces, cuando en la realidad fui yo quien decidió seguirlo, pues yo deseaba que se me tratase como un mago de sangre pura, fue mi egoísmo y mi avaricia lo que me provoco todo lo que me paso-

Recuerdo muy bien que yo acepte por buscar mi camino, por la fascinación que sentía hacia los magos de sangre pura y claro Lucius era mi único amigo y deseaba estar mas tiempo a su lado, pues su reciente matrimonio y sus ocupaciones lo habían alejado un tanto de mi; aun puedo recordar aquel día de la iniciación, cuando nos encerraron en celtas con múltiples candidatos, todos juntos por días y noches enteros, en las que lo único que pudimos oír eran las reglas y se nos recitaban los preceptos del Lord Oscuro, todo sin probar bocado alguno, si gota de algún liquido que secase nuestras gargantas secas y nuestros labios resecos, después, no se exactamente cuantos días, empezaron a nombrarnos uno a uno, pasaron varios y recuerdo que me daba gracia oír los murmullos de Lucius quejándose y preguntándome como es que alguien podía estar primero que el en la lista de candidatos, decía que no respetaban su apellido y pese a no ser muy afín con el, se sentía gran participante del estatus en el que se encontraba ese apellido, yo preferí guardar silencio, Lucius era muy fuerte, de hecho seguía luciendo hermoso, sus labios eran humedecidos de forma natural por su propia saliva, mientras yo prefería guardarla para no sentir esa inquietante resequedad en mi boca, en ese tiempo me di el lujo de observar la celda donde nos tenían, era rocosa, helada , un asco realmente de celda, sin embargo yo no le daba mucho interés a ese hecho, no tanto como el que le daba Lucius, yo me sentía nervioso y este nerviosismo creció cuando Lucius fue llamado y me quede solo con un mundo de hombres y jóvenes ataviados con una túnica negra y capucha, nadie se atrevía a bajarla, uno nunca sabia si seria rechazado y como seria rechazado, todos queríamos guardarnos ese secreto.

El tiempo paso y Lucius regreso renovado y orgulloso, creo que no necesitaba preguntar como le había ido y sin embargo cuando el estuvo frente a mi intente formular alguna oración mas antes de que saliese algo de mis labios fui llamado, pase de largo a Lucius para seguir al hombre que me guió a una gran puerta de bronce , esa que definiría mas mi vida de lo que yo me pude haber imaginado, recuerdo que al entrar note como el Lord Oscuro era rodeado de magnificencia, todo estaba en colores que denotaban fuerza, oscuridad y majestuosidad, mas mis ojos repararon en un fino detalle, dentro de la habitación materiales, parecidos a velos oscuros y tenebrosos, el hombre que me había guiado me hizo demostrar ante los ojos del Lord Oscuro todas y cada una de mis habilidades, y por las expresiones que podía divisar entre los velos entendí que no me iba mal, por supuesto pareció llamarle mas la atención en mis habilidades para las artes oscuras y para las pociones, sin embargo el Sr. Tenebroso no había hablado, ni un solo sonido ajeno a lo que yo hacia y demostraba se dejo oír en esa gran habitación, admito que en esos momentos me atreví a pensar que la prueba no era tan traumática y difícil como otros lo habían hecho ver, sin embargo el hombre regreso su mirada a la puerta y después hacia el Lord Oscuro, este solo asintió y al instante mi guía abandonó la habitación dejándome a solas con aquel que era cubierto entre velos y sombras, sobre todo su rostro, y entonces su vos se alzo entre todo.

"Severus Snape, hijo de una bruja de apellido Prince y de un simple moogle de apellido Snape"

Ante esa voz no pude hacer nada, mi cuerpo dejo de responderme y sentí que mis ojos habían perdido su inusual inexpresión, y es que me había...nos había costado mucho trabajo a Lucius y a mi mantener mi sangre mestiza en anonimato, yo mismo creí que este hecho era tal vez para mucho un simple mito y para otros un total imposible, no podía creer que exactamente el mago tenebroso fuese ya enterado de mis raíces.

"No te preocupes, no eres el único mestizo en esta habitación y por supuesto que eso no te define como mago de hecho puedes mejorar si tienes las agallas suficientes y tienes tus metas mas allá de las que un mago de sangre pura pueda imaginar siquiera"

En ese momento recuerdo que me sentí inexplicablemente conectado con el, todo en ese instante me indicaba que ingresar a los mortifagos era la mejor desicion que podía haber tomado, la mas correcta para alguien como yo, el mejor camino para ser tan grande como lo era Lucius y poderme decir a mi mismo que estaba al fin a su altura, que era merecedor de que me presentase con ese orgullo que tanto le caracterizaba.

"Tienes cualidades interesantes, pero aun no eres uno de mis hombres, para eso tienes que pasar una ultima prueba"

Al decir esto se levanto de su lujosa silla de caoba y recuerdo que su complexión y la forma en que se movía me hicieron recordar ligeramente la gallardía y el porte que eran propios de Lucius, el gran Lord Oscuro se aparto de las sombras y de los numerosos velos, así pude verlo por vez primera de forma directa y admito que en ese tiempo no podía creer que alguien de cabello oscuro y de sangre mestiza pudiese compararse en belleza con Lucius o que tuviese una mirada tan penetrante como la que poseía Lucius.

"Esta prueba es diferente para cada uno de los que pasan a esta sala, la pongo de acuerdo al que la va a tomar y lo que realmente espero de este ya sea dentro o fuera de esta guarida, no suelo equivocarme, te aseguro que para este instante ya tengo hecho el 90 de mi juicio y esta prueba es solo para reiterar lo que yo eh observado, lo que yo se, lo que puedo esperar de alguien, en este caso de un mestizo con sed de mas conocimientos"

Una ligera sonrisa surco mis labios y con un elegante pase de su varita aparecieron en la sala don niños, gemelos que tendrían cuando mucho 2 o 3 años de edad, cabellos rojizos, piel blanca, ojos azules profundos y varias pecas adornando sus sonrosadas y grandes mejillas.

"Descendientes directos de un joven matrimonio de sangre pura, ambos de excelentes familia mágicas, con muy buenas habilidades…pero es una lastima…"

Su varita dio otro ligero pase y los gemelos espesaron a llorar con gran estruendo, como si algo en sus cuerpecitos no resultara bien, como si algo los lastimara, supe que algo no estaba bien en todo eso, algo en ese acto claro de tortura no me agradaba, sin embargo no hice nada para evitarlo.

"Veras…estos dos, son de unos asquerosos traidores a la sangre mágica y merecen una lección, ya que no deben quedarles ganas de volver a engendrar mas traidores a nosotros, los magos…Severus Snape, toma sus vidas, dales a estos dos miserables la muerte mas humillante que se te ocurra, dispón de ellos a antojo tuyo, dales dolor y sufrimiento y después manda sus resto a alguien bote de basura"

Dijo de forma fría mientras yo miraba a como aquellos gemelos habían dejado de sufrir y ahora solo gimoteaban, con sus ojos azules puestos en mi figura, como si supieran que estaban en mis manos, como si buscaran ayuda, no , yo no podía ayudarlos, ellos debían saber eso, ahí supe que los infantes eran mas propensos a las maldades de los adultos, y yo no quería dejar ningún trauma a algún infante, yo no quería que alguien me viese como yo veía a mi maestro, no quería el odio de un niño.

"¿Qué esperas? Hazlo de una buena vez Severus Snape, ¿o no quieres unirte a mi? ¿No deseas estar al nivel de todos los magos, de los de sangre pura?"

Añadió y mi mano apretó con fuerza mi varita y alce mi brazo sin apartar mis ojos de aquella pareja indefensa de pelirrojos, el Lord Oscuro había tocado puntos importantes, yo deseaba en ese entonces ser de su bando, desea mostrar que era tan bueno como alguien de sangre pura, deseaba con fuerza todo eso, pero…pero algo pasaba, algo en esos dos me hacia sentir extraño, ese algo que me acarrearía problemas, eso por lo que…me negué, baje mi mano y mi rostro, yo no podía lastimar, no a alguien que apenas y sabia lo que era eso y lo peor de todo es que posiblemente el Lord Oscuro ya sabia esto desde un principio, no paso mucho cuando sentí por primera vez el castigo de un Crucio estrellándose contra mi cuerpo, todo mi ser dolía, cada músculo, cada hueso, cada poro de mi piel dolía de forma indescriptible, de forma que me hizo caer al suelo y revolcarme del puro dolor, yo solo cerré mis ojos esperando que pasara y paso, no se cuanto fue, para mi obviamente fue mucho, sin embargo la verdadera identidad del factor tiempo es aun desconocida para mi, después de eso siguieron otros castigos, donde sentía que mi piel era quemada por objetos, por el lacerante cuero que debió golpear mi espalda , por aquello que provoco que escupiese sangre, mis ojos seguían cerrados, cuando tuve tiempo sin sentir un solo agravio los abrí y mis ojos buscaron por todo el lugar a aquellos gemelos, pero no los veía, mis ojos aun enfocaban bien, pese a que sentía que uno de mis ojos estaba algo inflamado.

"No te preocupes por esos dos, ya otro se encargara de cumplir con lo que tu te has negado"

Con esas palabras atrajo mi atención y vi como con otro pase de su varita la habitación cambio, ya no era un lugar majestuoso con toques lúgubres y finos, si no que era una sala de castigos…de tortura diría yo, en ese lugar había cadenas, había látigos de todas formas, había fierros, había artefactos que no había visto si no en libros de la sección prohibida del colegio, no puedo mentir, esa sala no me dio miedo, me estremecí por no saber que seria de mi, pero no por miedo al dolor, a esas alturas del partido ya suponía que algún castigo debería esperarme, una tortura programada desde antes de que yo empezara a mostrar mis habilidades.

"Como soy un hombre justo y bueno dejare pasar tu desobediencia por esta vez, aunque déjame contarte un secreto mío mi joven de sangre mestiza, esto es algo que no deje de pensar en cuanto cruzaste la puerta de mi sala, y es que…tienes un aura…un aire de hombre intocable, de un ser desdichado que ah sido martirizando antes y que comprobé hace unos instante, luce aun mas exquisito bajo el delicado y bello velo del dolor"

Recuerdo haber desviado mis ojos cuando unas cadenas hicieron presas fáciles de mis muñecas y mis tobillos, había visto en sus ojos un tinte que ya conocía, había visto en esa sonrisa que afilo después de hablar la misma marca que hacia mi maestro, esa vez pague mi primer desobediencia con algo mas que torturas, mi cuerpo pago ahora algo que yo había hecho directamente, pago como yo supuse terminaría pagando hasta que el Lord se buscara otro con quien divertirse como lo hacia conmigo, después de todo lo que me hizo me libero y arreglo los jirones en los que había convertido mis ropas, coloco la túnica negra sobre mi cuerpo y me reprendió y felicito por no haber gritado, por no implorar, por que según el , yo era exactamente como había sospechado, y era cierto, aun con todo eso no me queje, no hable, hice caso omiso del ardor y el dolor de mi piel, mi cuerpo y mis entrañas, aquellas que ardieron y sangraron no solo por la violencia con la que el Lord Oscuro había embatido contra mi cuerpo, si no por todo los instrumentos que uso para hacerme sentir nuevamente como algo menos que basura, para hacerme sentir solo como un objeto que a pesar de carecer de belleza tenia la mala suerte de inspirar lujuria y deseo.

-¿Admite entonces Sr. Malfoy que cometió homicidios, extorsiones, chantajes, quebranto la ley del ministerio y que pese a que se le había perdonado una vez cuando desapareció el que no debe ser nombrado, usted siguió con los ideales de los mortifagos y que en cuando no hubo duda del regreso del que no debe ser nombrado no dudo ni un ápice en seguirle cuando este volvió a dar indicios de vida?- la voz del ministro de magia me volvió al presente y al juzgar por el rostro que Lucius tiene se que este habían dicho todo lo que el jurado necesitaba y deseaba y esa pregunta que acaba de formular es una de las mas importantes para este momento-

-Admito mis crímenes, asesine, use magia negra, mentí a aurores y al ministerio de magia y estuve del lado del Lord Oscuro en cuanto este me lo solicito, tenia una familia que pagaría las consecuencias si no hacia lo que se me ordenaba- es la voz de Lucius una mezcla de desesperación y autocontrol que me turba, sus facciones son como las de un hombre que era atormentado en medio de una pesadilla, aquella en la que yo lo había metido-

- El ministerio y la Orden del Fénix hubiesen cuidado de su hijo y de su esposa de haber colaborado con nosotros como era debido- dijo uno de los integrantes del jurado, uno que tenia entre su túnica el emblema de la Orden de Merlín, este no creí las palabras de Lucius, no puedo creer que hubiese aun gente como el que fuese tan cerrado a lo que nos había pasado, a lo que habíamos estado atados-

- El ministerio estaba ciego, Potter y Dumbledor ya les habían dicho del regreso del Lord Oscuro y aun así no les creyeron, no hasta después de varios ataques y de muertes que tal vez hubiesen sido innecesarias si les hubieran prestado atención, la Orden del Fénix era muy peligrosa para mi, nadie me hubiese creído aparte de Severus, jamás he hecho nada para ganarme la confianza de los demás, jamás me intereso y mendigar por protección para mi familia nunca ah sido mi estilo, deseaba protegerlos por mis propios medio- volvió a decir Lucius mientras yo me mantenía en silencio, no podía , realmente no podía hacer algo por el, pero no me gustaba el rostro de los que estaban juzgándole-

- Su esposa y su hijo lo pagaron mucho peor- dice el ministro de forma desafiante y seca- dejo a su hijo con responsabilidades de mortifago ¿se da cuenta que lo dejó en las garras de aquel que solo velaba por su propio bien?- pregunta y veo como Lucius aprieta los puños contra los barrotes- su mujer murió durante la batalla siendo traicionada por su propia hermana, su honor esta completamente manchado, su fortuna aun esta en tela de duda y su propia persona es algo que carece de valor para la comunidad mágica- son las duras y desquiciantes palabras de aquel hombre- ¿De que sirvió todo Sr. Malfoy?¿que le quedo?¿por que no deja que la sociedad mágica y moggle descanse?- ante estas palabras mi respiración esta tornándose molesta, Lucius sigue callado, es como si aceptara todo lo que le están recriminando de forma injusta, pero no, no podía ser…Lucius era….desde hace tiempo Lucius lo era todo para mi, pues en el camino que habíamos recorrido juntos no solo me había convertido en su amante, si no que era el segundo padre de Draco, era su cómplice, su amigo, su aliado, el era una de las tablas que me mantenía aflote, el era quien me había librado por completo de mi maestro- responda Sr. Malfoy- en este momento deseaba levantarme y hacer algo, quiero desmentir cada una de las palabras del ministro de magia y no seria solo por mi, era por el , era por Draco y por nuestro futuro, yo…yo deseo ver a Lucius todos los días, deseo verlo con su hijo, deseo verlo a mi lado-

- yo…aun tengo asuntos pendientes…- Lucius al fin habla, pero su voz es por demás cansada, muy cansada- mi hijo aun vive y aun vive el amor de mi vida- dice y en este momento sin decir mi nombre , sin saber si aun soy yo esa persona, mi corazón salta y siento como mi piel se eriza- aun tengo cosas que dar, aun puedo ser el ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer- dice y entonces veo como el ministro de magia alza su brazo con su varita en mano con un rápido movimiento y lo siguiente que estoy viendo es como el cuerpo de Lucius se desvanece, sus manos sueltan los barrotes como si fuesen de mantequilla, sus cabellos rubios se esparcen en el suelo, en su rostro ocultando gran parte de este y empapan sus hombros, mi corazón se ah olvidado de latir, un amargo sabor llega a mis labios, no podía ser, simple y sencillamente no podía estar pasando, no ante mis ojos y los de mi ahijado-

-Lucius…- susurro antes de levantarme de mi lugar, no dejaría que le hicieran mas daño, no si aquello aun no le robaba la vida de su cuerpo, no esta vez, ahora yo le protegería, ahora yo debo olvidarme de la diplomacia, Lucius, por favor, por lo que mas quieras no…no…me dejes –

Y Como pueden ver aquí termine el segundo capitulo jejeje, déjeseme decirles que me encanto y que siento que alguno de ustedes tal vez pida mi cabeza pero aun hay mas jejeje mas sorpresas y espero me den vida para que sepan que es lo que paso.

Y a los que estuvieron esperando la actualización una disculpa y espero sigan leyéndome.

Ahora daré las gracias a las personas que me dejaron un mensaje:

Bollito Malfoy:

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo que acabo de subir.

Kilia:

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por lo que dices, espero que no perdieras la paciencia esperando que actualizará, procurare no tardarme en subir el siguiente capitulo que se supone es el ultimo, eso claro si no hay cambios de planes.

Snowy:

Muchas gracias por leerlo, supongo que tu leerás el segundo capitulo en el foro pero aun así te agradezco en esta pagina también.

Y bueno sin mas por el momento me despido de todos ustedes.

Megumi Gabián (GeminisnoAmo en los foros)


End file.
